Fallen Angel
by SupernaturalGamer
Summary: Looking down at her child again, she knew she was doing the right thing. She looked behind her at the Aether one last time and then she jumped. And with that, the fallen angel fell with her child. 20 years later a new threat is rising in Minecraftia. Can Team Crafted defeat it. And will they accept Sky for what he is? Team Crafted fanfic. Fallen!Half-Angel! Sky.
1. Prologue

**Maria stared down at her child. Her white wings fluttered, as she forced back tears.**

**She had had a child. With a human.**

**If she was found out, she's be sent to the dungeon and her child would most likely be killed. She couldn't deal with that. **

**So she had packed her bags, and was prepared to leave the Aether with her child. **

**Could she do this? Leave her home? Where she was raised?**

**She looked down at his sleeping face. A small smile graced his face, and the same smile was mirrored on hers. **

**She had to leave. For her child's sake. She left a note for her uncle. He was one of the healers in the Aether. **

**She asked that if he protect her child and her from above. Once she fell, she would lose her grace, and all powers would be gone. **

**The only things left would be her wings, which would become shadows of her old pair.**

**She let one tear escape as she neared the exit of the Aether. Only if you had a protective charm could you go through the exit and remain a proper angel.**

**But she had no such charm.**

**Looking down at her child again, she knew she was doing the right thing. **

**She looked behind her at the Aether one last time and then she jumped.**

**And with that, the fallen angel fell with her child.**


	2. Reunion

**Hey, and welcome to the second chapter of Fallen Angel. Super excited for this story to start gaining heaps of views (hopefully). So let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

**20 years later**

The man shook his head, curly brown strands shaking from the motion, as he laughed. His eyes filled with mirth and he rolled his eyes at his friend's foolish shenanigans. The friend in question had just woken up Mitch, another friend, by pouring cold milk all over his head.

The curly haired man was named Sky, and right now he was hanging out with his friends, also known as Team Crafted. Ty looked over at his best friend and then turned to Mitch.

"Sorry about that, but hey at least you're awake now."

"I am so going to kill you," muttered Mitch, and then the chase was on.

Mitch chased Ty around the house, as the others laughed.

An average morning in the Team Crafted household.

The phone rang, and Sky went over to pick it up. He brought it to his ear and asked "Hello?"

"Hello Sky."

"Mom?" He asked. He and his (foster) mother, didn't usually talk. At least not since he left home.

"I have someone I want you to meet. Your real mother."

"What?" Was all Sky could ask.

* * *

Sky tapped his foot nervously as he sat in his chair. His friends were watching him carefully, none of them wanting to disturb him. Finally Ty broke the silence.

"So your foster mother wants you to meet your real mother?"

"Yes Ty for the last time." Sky snapped. He then calmed down and said "Sorry, I'm just nervous. Why now? Why after 20 years?"

"I don't know dood." Ssundee answered him.

In a few hours Sky's mothers, both foster and real, would be arriving. And Sky was nervous. Actually that was an understatement. He was terrified.

He had heard stories of his mother. Apparently he was Adalind, his foster mom's, best friend. All he knew was her name was Maria, and he looked a lot like her.

In a few hours, which were filled with pacing and joking around, the doorbell rang. Sky got up to answer and was greeted by Adalind and an unknown lady.

"Sky," Adalind said and she hugged him. Her long, straight blonde hair fell down her back and some landed on Sky's arms. Her brown eyes looked at Sky's friends carefully. Sky's foster mother was a powerful woman.

she was a member of the police, and although she didn't look like much, could probably take them all in a fight, maybe even all at once. That scared them. But they knew she wouldn't actually harm them.

Unless they got Sky hurt. Then they would most likely be dead within hours.

The woman behind her did look like Sky.

She had wavy, slightly curvy brown hair and chocolate eyes with little golden flecks infused in them, something in her stare was unsettling and they found it a bit cold. Her skin was sun kissed and she had the same strength in her posture as Adalind.

Maybe they worked together?

She had the same beauty as a statue, something you could admire from afar but never love.

Then she smiled warmly at them and her whole appearance changed. Her eyes became warm and her face looked younger. She became gorgeous and looked like she was someone you wanted to know. But she still looked powerful.

Sky took a breath and broke the hug, he looked at the woman, and Adalind smiled at them all. She turned her head to the lady and said "Sky, I'd like you to meet your mother Maria.

"Hello," Maria said. She looked at Adalind uncertainly.

Adalind rolled her eyes and muttered to her friend "You have not changed a bit Maria. Just give him a hug."

Maria was still uncertain and so Sky made the move first. And soon mother and son were hugging. The woman turned her head, so her mouth was hidden from the others. "I'm so sorry, Sky."

* * *

**Maria's POV**

I look at Sky. He is so grown up. He had the same hair and eyes as her, but the emotion behind them was so like _his._ As she looked closer, she saw the similarities. The same stance. He stood so much like his father, like he's ready to bolt. But she could tell that unlike his father, it was more as if he were going to take flight.

His smile. The same smile, the same emotions. She had learned long ago, what Sky's father's smile meant and how he was feeling. She could see the same emotions in Sky's mouth. He was uncertain and nervous right now. Made sense.

From what I had seen watching over him, he was so much like his father in personality as well. He was bubbly, funny and curious. But he was also insanely loyal and protective. If something happened to one of his friends, he would make the party responsible pay.

I can't help be reminded of the night I left him with Adalind. He was a month old.

***Flashback***

_The rain mixes with my tears as I protect my son with my body. Mascara runs down my cheeks and I can't help but blame myself._

_I should have been more careful. Now the Angel Council, wants me back. But I can't go back. They'd hurt Sky, I know it. _

_I have to hide. Become one of those humans, start a new life for myself. But I can't keep Sky. If they find me, they could find him. _

_So I went to the only angel on Earth I trusted. Adalind._

_She was a fallen angel, had been for the past 5 years. She started as a homeless person as her new life, and built it up from there. _

_She would be perfect._

_I trusted her, and she would never hand Sky over. We could keep in contact as I worked to get my life in order. _

_I just hope she can raise Sky. Teach him the ways of the angels, without telling him. Keep him out of trouble._

_I'm sure she can._

_I knock on her door, she had gotten a house after the first 2 years, after getting a stable job. I wait for her._

_the moment she sees me, she opens the door and ushers me in. I sit on her couch, getting it wet, but she doesn't mind. Instead she stares at my tear streaked face, and my young son._

_I explain to her the problem. And she promises to look after him. I can't thank her enough. _

_Tears streaming down my face, I kiss my baby's forehead and I tell him "I'm sorry" and he'll "always be my Sky"and walk out of his life. Forever._

***Flashback Over***

I hope he forgives me for leaving him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. Constructive Criticism welcomed, just not hate, Kay?**

**Also leave questions for the characters and they will be answered in the next chapter. **

**BAI!**


	3. Important Update must read

This update will be in all of my stories. When you've read it once you don't need to read it anymore.

Okay, so I've changed my account name slightly. Sorry for any confusion it is still me however. That is really all I have to say except I will be broadening my stories to all gaming youtubers. And from now on not all stories will be supernatural.

That is all.


End file.
